Une paire de lunettes brisée
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Un forte brûlure remonta à ma gorge et je me mis à suffoquer. Ma vue se troubla et des larmes de rages coulèrent sur mes joues, serrant la paire de lunettes dans ma paume, qui entaillèrent mes doigts.   James, Cornedrue, mon frère avait était assassiné.


Je passai une main sur mon menton couvert d'une légèrement barbe de quelques jours. Poussant un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je pris une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la porte du frigo et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Quelques enfants, déguisés en vampires, fantômes ou sorcières, parcouraient les rues à la recherche de bonbons.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur Londres, gâchant quelque peu la fête d'Halloween que les jeunes avaient attendus avec impatience.

J'haussai indifféremment les épaules. Ce qui me préoccupait, moi, c'était que la belle moto noire volante que j'avais acquérir récemment allait prendre l'eau.

Je grognai et avalai une gorge de Bièraubeurre. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le moelleux du canapé, retirant un soutien gorge d'une couleur criarde.

Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de me souvenir avec un sourire goguenard de Clara, jolie blonde, qui m'avait tenu compagnie cette nuit.

La jeune femme fut chassée de mes pensées quand je jetai un oeil à la Gazette du Sorcier qui gisait à mes pieds. En gros titre, s'étalait un large « 4 agressions de nés-moldus cette semaine », imprimé en caractères sombres. L'article détaillait le triste sort de la famille Perkins, attaquée dans une ruelle, de Sacha Watson, disparue, de l'agression sur le Chemin de Traverse de Nathan Finn, et du cambriolage particulièrement violent chez un dénommé Shuester **(1).**

Un poids pesai sur ma poitrine. Cela prenait des proportions inimaginables. Lord Voldemort avait jeté un climat de suspicion sur toute la Grande Bretagne. Bien sûr, faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix me réconfortait et réduisait mon sentiment d'impuissance, mais... Les faits restaient là.

Penser à tout cela fit revenir ma décision dans ma tête.

J'avais décidé de faire de mon ami Peter Pettigrow le gardien du Secret des Potter, à ma place.

Oh, non, je suis pas lâche et je ne tentai absolument pas de me défiler de ma tâche. Mais il me semblait être désigné par un écriteau lumineux. J'étais la cible idéale ! Si j'avais été dans le camp des Mangemorts, j'aurai directement pensé à Sirius Black, leur meilleur ami fidèle et traître à son sang, comme Gardien du Secret des Potter.

Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de laisser échapper leur secret. Je me savais résistant à la torture, mais me pensait trop évident.

Non, il fallait bluffer. Prendre le risque.

Peter était parfait.

Sans avertir Dumbledore, et après discussion avec James et Lily, nous avions décidé d'inverser nos rôles.

Le tour était joué.

Je me levai soudain comme si une aiguille m'avait piqué. Une peur soudaine m'avait envahi. Et si Peter se faisait capturer ? Pourrait-il garder le silence, pour James et Lily, pour Harry ?

Il fallait que je sache s'il allait bien.

J'attrapai mon manteau et l'enfilai rapidement, sortant sous la pluie qui ruisselait sur mes cheveux noirs. J'enfourchai ma moto, ma fierté, mon bijou. M'élevant rapidement dans le ciel, survolant les lumières de Londres, le vent fouettant mon visage, je sentais ma peur se dissiper. La cachette de Peter, dans une banlieue aux alentour de la ville, se rapprochait. J'atterris sur le trottoir dans un bruit sourd et sonore et scruta la porte absolument normale de la petite maisonnette.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, enlevai mon casque et m'avançai dans l'allée, tambourinant à la porte avec un sourire, près à sauter sur Queudver quand il m'ouvrirait.

J'attendis une dizaine de minutes sous la pluie. Je songeai un instant à un scénario horrible, où les Mangemorts auraient kidnappés mon ami, mais me résonnai: il devait simplement être sous la douche.

Je sortis ma baguette, lançai un « Alohomora ! » et entendit le verrou cliqueter.

La peur, sournoise, m'envahit telle un poison violent. Quelque chose clochait, et c'était grave. Un simple sortilège comme celui là ne pouvait venir à bout de tous les enchantements de sécurité dont cet endroit était doté. Je poussai le battant, redoutant le spectacle que j'allai découvrir, et pénétrai dans la maison.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de mon ami, ni de lutte. Je parcouru la pièce principale du regard, et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au premier coup d'oeil, on aurait pu croire que la pièce était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Une revue de Quidditch traînait sur la table, aux côtés d'un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Mais les oreillers du canapé étaient trop bien placés pour Peter, et les vêtements de l'armoire de sa chambre à coucher avaient disparus.

Il était partit, et mon instinct me soufflait que c'était de plein gré.

Le reste se passa comme dans un songe. Je sortis en courant de la maison, laissant la porte ouverte, empli d'un horrible pressentiment.

Je volai à toute allure vers Godric's Hollow, oubliant mon casque, le vent fouettant mes joues rougies, ne me souciant plus que de mon meilleur ami.

Je me posai en trombe et ne prît même pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur vrombissant. Je me tournai vers la maison de James Potter, sa femme et mon filleul, la peur faisant battre mon coeur en accéléré, hâtant tout mes mouvements.

Lorsque je vis le trou béant qui défigurait le premier étage, à l'endroit où devait se trouver la chambre de Harry, ce fût comme si on avait changé mes jambes en gelée. Je failli tomber à genoux mais je poussai tout de même le portillon et pénétrai dans la maison, dont la porte était sortie de ses gonds.

La charme de Fidelitas était brisé. Tout comme moi.

Il régnait un silence de mort. Mes yeux s'accoutumaient peu à peu à l'obscurité, et je sentais mes semelles crisser sur des bouts de verre brisés. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et tandis que j'avançai à tâtons dans le couloir de la maison, je cru défaillir en apercevant une forme sombre allongée par terre.

Je m'accroupis près du corps inerte et entendit quelque chose se briser sous mes mains.

Une larme s'échappa de mon oeil quand je compris que c'était une paire de lunettes.

Mon meilleur ami était allongé sur le ventre, sa baguette dans la main. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage, et je préférai ça.

Un forte brûlure remonta de mon ventre à ma gorge et je me mis à suffoquer. Ma vue se troubla et des larmes de rages coulèrent sur mes joues, serrant la paire de lunettes dans ma paume, qui entaillèrent mes doigts.

James, Cornedrue, mon frère avait été assassiné.

Un bruit me fit me relever, aux aguets. Des pleurs de bébé retentissaient au premier étage.

Une flamme s'alluma dans ma poitrine. C'était Harry !

Je contournai la silhouette immobile de son père en m'interdisant d'y songer et montai les escaliers jonchés de débris de verres. Les cadres qui ornaient les murs avait été balayés par un sort particulièrement violent, et je tentai de ne pas faillir. Il fallait sauver Harry, et peut-être Lily était-elle vivante ?

En arrivant en haut, un souffle froid ébouriffa mes cheveux et piqua mes yeux. Le toit ne tenait plus et j'entrai dans la chambre de mon filleul.

Au centre trônait le petit lit blanc à barreaux. Une poutre était tombée en travers, mais avait heureusement été retenus par les rebords. L'armoire décorée d'autocollants ensorcelés s'était renversée, déversant des tas de vêtements et de peluches.

Mais mon attention fût retenue par la tache flamboyante sur le tapis, entourée de jouets divers. La silhouette féminine et pâle de Lily se détachait nettement sur le sol, même dans l'obscurité. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, sans expression, et ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Je tombai à genoux et la prit dans mes bras, n'osant respirer, caressant lentement sa joue glacée.

J'enserrai son poignet, mais ne sentit aucun pouls.

Refusant le fait, je bondis à nouveau sur mes pieds, déboussolé, et titubai un instant.

James, Lily, morts.

Un sanglot vînt briser le silence insupportable et je me précipitai vers le petit berceau. Des yeux verts, copie conforme de ceux de Lily, me regardaient avec soulagement, et je vis que Harry saignait d'une plaie sur le front. Je tendis mes bras vers lui, l'émotion me serrant la gorge, mais une énorme main se posa sur mon épaule.

_ Sirius...

Je fît volte face et dû lever la tête pour reconnaître Hagrid, qui se mouchait dans un grand mouchoir à pois roses de la taille d'une nappe.

_ Laisse moi prendre Harry, c'est mon filleul, je vais m'occuper de lui... soufflai-je en me sentant trembler des pieds à la tête.

Je vis le demi-géant secouer la tête d'un air navré, et je sentis soudainement une vive douleur à la paume, me rendant compte que je n'avais toujours pas lâché les lunettes de James.

Au souvenir de son corps inerte, je vacillai, et les contours de la chambre d'enfant semblèrent devenir flous.

_ Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais j'ai des ordres de Dumbledore. Je dois lui ramener Harry.

_ Je t'en prie, je dois m'en occuper, pour James, pour Lily...

Ma voix tremblait elle aussi, et je dû me tenir au rebord du lit à barreau pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Hagrid secoua à nouveau la tête et me tapota doucement l'épaule, essayant d'atténuer la peine qui écrasait mon coeur.

Je fini par m'écarter du lit et Hagrid prit Harry dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

_ Prend ma moto, dis-je brusquement, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

Je sortis de la pièce, laissant le corps de Lily derrière moi, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je lâchai les lunettes de mon meilleur ami, fermai les paupières en passant près de son corps, et passai à travers l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais venger James.

* * *

**(1) **Glee, quand tu nous tiens...

Voilà, petit moment de déprime passagère !

Impressions ?


End file.
